Неймодианцы
* Лотт ДодСкрытая угроза: Иллюстрированный словарь * Долтей Дофайн * Лашрос Дофайн * Лок Дурд * Сентепет Финдос * Сиб Канай * Нут Ганрей * Рун Хаако * Арутеоус Ганней * Тей Хау * Мар Туук * Хат МончарДарт Мол: Тёмный мститель * ВалеНовый Орден джедаев: Илезия * Гап Нокс * Грошик * Нап Лагард * Нозабуйба * Фейм Дримал * Йи Мо * Нон Вейяко }} Неймодианцы ( ) — разумная раса гуманоидов, имевших отдаленную генетическую связь с дуросами. Раса вела происхождение с планеты Неймодия, а также владеет колониями Кейто-Неймодия, Деко-Неймодия и Кору-Неймодия. Неймодианцы были известны своей жадностью и трусостью. Способны видеть в инфракрасном спектре. Для неймодианцев огромное значение имели богатства и материальные наслаждения, поэтому они шли на многое, чтобы их заполучить, но, тем не менее, их было очень легко запугать и сделать пешками. Раса довольно малочисленна. Также они чаще всего командовали армиями дроидов из-за собственной резвости соображения. Неймодианцы были наиболее известны тем, что стояли во главе «Торговой федерациии». Самыми известными неймодианцами считаются Нут Ганрей, Рун Хаако и сенатор Лотт Дод — высокопоставленные члены «Торговой федерации», которые позже присоединились к Конфедерации независимых систем, сепаратистскому движению, которое вело войну с Республикой. После уничтожения Совета сепаратистов, провозглашения Галактической Империи и роспуска «Торговой федерации» неймодианцы несколько утратили свою былую власть. Биология и внешний вид thumb|left|140px|Женщина-неймодианка С тех пор, как неймодианцы отдалились от своих генетических родственников дуросов, они сохранили с ними много общих черт, в том числе основное строение тела, безносые лица и зелёно-голубой оттенок кожи (хотя неймодианцы, как правило, серые). Их глаза также имели зрачки, лежавшие по горизонтали, и они обычно выделялись маленькими шишками на голове и выгнутыми ртами. Обонятельные железа находились под глазами. Эти генетические различия приписывают к определенным особенностям родины неймодианцев — Неймодии, в том числе её гравитации, которая намного выше, чем на Дуро. Кроме того, звезда планеты была тусклее, а сама планета была влажной, и широко окутывалась туманами и мглой. Неимодианская кожа часто выглядела в крапинку, если существо было слишком зажиточным (само-потворствующее) или склонным к частым стрессам, как, например, Нут Ганрей. От большого стресса лёгкие неймодианца начинали судорожно сжиматься и расширяться, откуда и пошла поговорка, характеризующая неймодианцев как единственный вид с одним большим органом, посвящённым беспокойству. Если неймодианцы чувствовали тошноту, то их кожа становится розовой. Неймодианцы имеют пять пальцев и два когтя на пальцах ног.thumb|140px|Нозабуйба, красный неймодианец. Неймодианцы рождались в личиночном состоянии, так называемой «личинкой». Хоть и у матерей и есть клоака, личинки рождаются живыми, а не из яиц. Многие дуросы сильно оскорблялись, если их сравнивали со своими «родичами» неймодианцами. В основном источнике TriPlanetary Press, известного как Encyclopedia Galactica, при чтении записи про неймодианцев было написано: «Смотрите: Дуросы». Классический пример этого, когда работодатель в судоходной компании полюбопытствовал, почему неймодианец будет работать пилотом, когда он был в действительности дуросом. Причина оскорбления очевидна: неймодианцы как правило, трусливы, жадны, и боятся смерти, в то время как дуросы были предприимчивыми, общительными, и мирными. Хорошо известно, что неймодианцы были носителями одного пресловутого заболевания. Эбен Q3 Баобаб — бывший врач неймодианского флота, однажды в шутку произнёс фразу: «Основной экспорт неймодианцев с родной планеты — мозговая чума типа C». Баобаб также пояснил в своём произведении — «Галактическом разговорнике-путеводителе», что и «Великая Пандемия Деершеба» и «Кишечное расстройство Барс Барки», (которая истощила десятки убезийских колонистов) произошла от неймодианцев.Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide Несколько раз в прошлом Неймодия закрывалась на карантин и вводился запрет для путешественников. После смерти органы неймодианца быстро высыхали, если он сразу не был похоронен или сожжён. Лицо трупа становилось удлинённым, а мозговой мешок сморщивался в несколько маленьких стручков в затылочной части. Именно этот ужасающий образ смерти, в сочетании с джеонозийским телосложения, вдохновил на создание внешнего вида боевого дроида B1 Торговой Федерации. Большинство неймодианцев худые, однако сепаратистский генерал Лок Дурд, испытывавший новое оружие «Дефолиатор» на планете Маридун, обладал очень тучным телосложением. Общество и культура Образование и социальный строй Неймодианцы проводили детство как тщедушные личинки в общинных ульях Неймодии в возрасте от рождения до семи стандартных лет. Ими сознательно пренебрегали, выделяя ограниченное количество пищи. Таким образом, слабые отсеивались, а наиболее корыстные из них могли накопить больше пищи, чем они могли бы съесть сами по себе. Неймодианское образование обеспечивало выживание жадных. Из-за этого неймодианцы сохраняли болезненные воспоминания о родине и старался избегать её, насколько это возможно. На самом деле самые способные индивиды Неймодии, как правило, покидали планету в молодом возрасте, часто вступая в Торговую Федерацию и служа на её торговых кораблях. Между тем слабые и менее способные представители вида были изолированы на Неймодии и сопредельных мирах, где они, как правило, обслуживали огромные улья насекомых, грибковые хозяйства, и питомники жуков.Под покровом лжи thumb|280px|[[Капитан Долтей Дофайн командует экипажем боевого корабля Торговой федерации «Вуутун Палаа».]] Взрослые неймодианцы имели репутацию сведущих в бизнесе и были хорошо известны как руководство Торговой Федерации. К сожалению, у других рас выработался стереотип неймодианцев как жадных, боящихся смерти, ленивых, коррумпированных и даже пренебрегающих детьми. Это видно по их повсеместному использованию дроидов. Также часто говорили, что одним из самых сложных понятий для неймодианецев была верность. Члены других видов часто воспринимали неймодианцев как злодеев. На самом деле понятия морали и этики, которые присутствовали в других обществах, полностью отсутствовали в неймодианской культуре. С младенчества их растили в уверенности, что всё, что они могут себе присвоить, принадлежит им по праву, независимо от используемых средств.Secrets of Naboo Их вид был известен ещё и тем, что очень боялся каких-либо сражений, и появлялось обманчивое впечатление, что они не доверяют живым солдатам. Это показывает, почему их часто критиковали за их трусливый характер, и было одной из причин, почему они сделали ставку на использование механизированной армии, состоявшей из дроидов.Атака клонов: Иллюстрированный словарь Этот вид были отмечен за высокую степень параноидальности, а «верность» был из самых сложных терминов, в понимании которого они испытывали трудности. Кроме того, обсуждение чувств индивида считалось табуированным среди неймодианцев. Одежда thumb|left|180px|Немодианец-дипломат. Из-за одержимости своим статусом неймодианцы придавали большое значение одежде. Они разработали сложные одеяния, свидетельствовавшие о личном богатстве и звании индивида, а также вызывавшие ревность или зависть у других. Не только халаты, плащи, головные уборы и воротники, но и вся одежда в целом имела особые символические значения, так же, как её ткани и цвета. Человек Релла как-то пошутила, что неймодианец никогда не потратит на что-то столько денег, сколько он сможет потратить на новые одежды. Звания и одежды были так тесно связаны, что неймодианец, опозоренный своими коллегами, сразу лишался своей одежды. Они были особенно привязаны к своим головным уборам, и общественное мнение сходилось на том, что неймодианца никогда нельзя было увидеть без него, если только он или она не были мертвы.Боба Фетт: Загнанный Так было не во все исторические эпохи, поскольку неймодианцы с непокрытой головой часто часто встречались во время Галактической войны. Многочисленные типы неймодианского головного убора, начиная от простых шляпок, которые закрывали весь лоб''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide, до огромного количества митр и корон, некоторые из которых даже имели парик, как украшение. На самом деле неймодианский этикет в одежде был настолько сложным, что Республиканская ксеносоциологическая база данных имела целый подкаталог, относившийся к этой теме. Язык Родной язык неймодианцы называли пак-пак. Этот термин на самом деле обозначает как язык слов, так и невербальной способ общения, который состоял из сложных жестов. Для представителей других рас слова пак-пака звучали как гортанные хрипы, хотя и определенного музыкального свойства. В то время как большинство неймодианцы могли говорить на основном, они делали это с сильным акцентом.Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза История В 25000 ДБЯ на Неймодии была создана колония дуросов под руководством Чла C'cХаана. Из-за различных особенностей Неймодии, в том числе силы тяжести, которая была больше, чем на Дуро, колонисты превратились в отдельный вид от их генетических кузенов, таким образом положа начало неймодианскому виду. Во время периода экспансионистской эры в эпоху Старой Республики неймодианцы колонизировали несколько близлежащих миров. Самых изобильными и богатыми природными ресурсами миры-колонии были известны как «Денежные миры», которые также служили в качестве административных центров и правили своим собственным набором колоний. Известными денежными мирами была Кейто-Неймодия, Деко-Неймодия и Кору-Неймодия. thumb|250px|[[Дарт Мол и неймодианцы из Торговой федерации на Набу.]] В 350 ДБЯ неймодианцы участвовали в создании Торговой Федерации, ассоциацию деловых и торговых групп, которая впоследствии обрела власть над целыми звёздными системами. В 33 ДБЯ Дарт Сидиус организовал убийство всех не-неймодианских членов Торговой Федерации во время конференции на Эриаду. В результате неймодианцы получили полный контроль над Федерацией. Несмотря на столетия работы Торговой Федерации, их доминирование стало падать, когда Галактическая Республика ввела налогообложение торговых маршрутов. Этот закон пошатнул позиции неймодианцев вместе с их полным финансовым контролем над Торговой Федерацией, которая в результате стала распадаться.Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа Учреждение налогов на торговые маршруты в отдаленных регионах привело неймодианцев в ярость. Это привело к вторжению Торговой Федерации на Набу. Тем не менее, во время битвы на Набу силы Торговой Федерации потерпели поражение. С этого события стереотипное мнение о неймодианцах как о жадных и трусливых существах утвердилось. Их унизительное поражение в торговой блокаде Набу стало для неймодианской репутации началом конца. После этого, лишённые должностей и власти, они начали рассматривать все возможности для того, чтобы восстановить свой статус. thumb|left|250px|[[Нут Ганрей, Рун Хаако и бойцы Неймодианского легиона гражданской обороны.]] Во время Сепаратистского кризиса неймодианцы присоединились к растущему сепаратистскому движению графа Дуку. С началом Войн клонов в 22 ДБЯ неймодианцы стали обычно ассоциироваться с Конфедерацией независимых систем и, как правило, были либо депортированы с Корусанта, либо получили запрет туда въезжать. Кроме того, неймодианские воины служили в сепаратистских вооружённых силах в рядах неймодианского стрелкового батальона. В 19 ДБЯ Республика отвоевала Неймодию и её «денежные» миры у Конфедерации, прежде чем вице-король Ганрей и его советник Рун Хаако были убиты в Мустафаре Дартом Вейдером. Во время нападения на Неймодию планета была разорена, и было уничтожено много неймодианских домов-инкубаторов, что повлияло на численность неймодианского вида. При Галактической Империи Торговая Федерация была распущена после того, как новый вице-король Сентепет Финдос подписал договор на Неймодии, который давал императору Палпатину контроль над активами Торговой Федерации. Неймодианцы начали принимать культуру дуросов и отмежеваться от позорного наследия Торговой Федерации, воодушевлённые книгой «Энциклика об историческом величии», написанной влиятельным неймодианцем Чалом Хааном. Дуросы, конечно, категорически отрицали связь со генетическими родичами, так как это считалось большим оскорблением. К моменту возникновения Новой Республики, однако, дуросы стали дружелюбнее к неймодианцам, и уважали их деловые навыки. Некоторые неймодианцы также путешествовали вдали от родных миров, хотя их транспортные средства и оружие, такие как транспортные шаттлы типа «Колчан», дроиды-стервятники, линейные корабли типа «Барышник» и корабли-ядра типа «Барышник», часто использовались у различных юридических лиц, в частности, в Корпоративном секторе. Неймодианцы известны большинству обитателей галактики как пресловутые носители вируса, влёкшего за собой такие заболевания, как «Великая пандемиия Диршеба», «Кишечное расстройство Барс Барка» и многие другие, и многие утверждали, что главный опасностью Неймодии был «Мозговая чума типа C». Количество зарегистрированных случаев заболевания выросло настолько, что из-за возможности заражения в 6 ПБЯ на Неймодии был официально введён карантин и планета была объявлена закрытой для всех путешественников. thumb|150px|Неймодианец с [[татуировками Единых ситхов.]] Во время Юужань-вонгской войны некоторые неймодианцы присоединились к Новой Республике и Галактической Федерации Свободных Альянсов в качестве пилотов. Многие другие вступали в преступные организации. Во времена эпохи Наследия ситх-неймодианец из ордена Единых ситхов охранял Палаты убеждения в Храме КсоКсаан на Коррибане.Звёздные войны. Наследие 49: Крайности, часть 2 Неймодианцы в галактике В 529 ДБЯ неймодианские торговцы продали списанный крупный грузовой корабль LH-3010 корпорации «Хорш-Кессель» Уго Бартайну, который использовал его для строительства собственного города на Ламаредде. Пять столетий спустя потомок Бартайна, Гутер, встретил неймодианского сановника и соревновался с ним в гонке по планете. За кулисами Хотя этимология названия «неймодианцы» неясна, их оригинальное название «ш'атраниане» объяснялось Джорджем Лукасом в одном из интервью с Сетом Макфарлейном 2007 года, размещённом на DVD-диске «Гриффины: Это ловушка!». Во время съёмок «Новой надежды» Лукас часто посещал бар недалеко от студии Industrial Light & Маgic в Сан-Франциско, «Hombres» (в настоящее время «La Terrasse»). Там он познакомился и стал регулярно встречаться с Уильямом Шетнером, который в то время выступал в театрах Сан-Франциско. Они стали друзьями, и как только Лукас рассказал ему о Звёздных войнах, Шатнер в шутку потребовал от Джорджа назвать персонажа его именем. Джордж согласился, но так и не сделал этого. В процессе работы над «Скрытой угрозой» он хотел назвать «ш'атранианами» будущих неймодианцев, но позже отказался от этого.Family Guy: It's A Trap! Region 2 DVD Easter Egg — Cutting Room Floor, Scraps from the Blue Harvest Interview thumb|left|200px|Ранний концепт-арт. Ранние наброски внешности неймодианцев изображали их как вид с тонкими лицами, похожие на дроидов В1, имитирующих их внешний вид. Когда эта вариант был отброшен, им дали новую внешность, основанную на дуросской. Изначально персонажи были полностью компьютерными, но в итоге их сыграли актёры, одетые в аниматронные маски. Изначальный вариант внешности расы был использован при создании джеонозийцев, что вновь дало жизнь идее о боевых дроидах как о машинах, созданных по подобию своих творцов. Предполагаемая связь между появлением боевых дроидов и неймодианцами также не была утеряна, поскольку в справочном материале к «Скрытой угрозе» утверждалось, что внешний вид дроидов был основан на неймодианском скелете.Скрытая угроза: Иллюстрированный словарь Тогда как имперским офицерам были даны английские акценты, Сайласу Карсону, сыгравшему Нута Ганрея в «Скрытой угрозе», было предложено имитировать таиландский акцент во время записи диалогов Ганрея. Использование азиатского акцента для неймодианцев привлекло внимание критиков, рассуждавших о расовых стереотипах в этом фильме.«Fu Manchu on Naboo,» U.S. News and World Report«Racial Ventriloquism», The Nation В немецкой версии трилогии-приквелов неймодианцам дали французский акцент. В французской, испанской, чешской и итальянской версии неймодианцам дали русский акцент. Появления * «Knights of the Old Republic 45: Destroyer, Part 1» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Истребление» * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * «Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» * «Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» * «Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван: Загадка «Предрассветного экспресса»» * «Дарт Мол: Диверсант» * «Под покровом лжи» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, часть 2» * «Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Приключения 2. Бартоккские наемники» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Приключения 3. Ярость Дарта Мола» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Приключения 4. ЧП джедаев» * «Star Wars: Obi-Wan» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» (роман) * ''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Звёздные войны: Скрытая угроза» (детский роман) * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Дневник Дарта Мола» * «Конец игры» * * «Звёздные войны. Республика: Гиперпространственная война Старка» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 41: Деваронская версия, часть 2» * «Планета-бродяга» * «Сверхдальний перелёт» * «Starfighter: Crossbones» * «Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter» * * * * * * * * * * «Боба Фетт: Сражаться, чтобы выжить» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» (роман) * ''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» * «Звёздные войны: Атака клонов» (детский роман) * * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns» * «Республиканские коммандос: Огневой контакт» * «Boba Fett: Crossfire» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 49: Жертва» * «Боба Фетт: Загнанный» * «Звёздные войны. Республика 54: Игра вслепую» * «Уязвимая точка» * * * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» * «The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan» * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels» * * * «The Clone Wars: Transfer» * * * ''Path of the Jedi'' * * * * «Войны клонов: Охота на охотников, часть 1» * «Войны клонов: Пленных не брать» * * * «The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny» * «Войны клонов. Гамбит: Невидимка» * * * «Звёздные войны: Ярость Дарта Мола» * «CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:2:14 Edition» * «Герой Картао» * «Республиканские коммандос: Тройной Ноль» * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * «CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:7:01 Edition» * «CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14:10:05 Edition» * «Deep Forest» * «CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition» * «CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:3:21 Edition» * « » * «Звёздные войны: Генерал Гривус» * «Медстар I: Военные хирурги» * «Brothers in Arms» * «Йода: Свидание с тьмой» * «Boba Fett: A New Threat» * «Лабиринт зла» * «Reversal of Fortune» * [[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith (novelization)|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith novelization]] * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» * «Звёздные войны Месть ситхов» (детский роман) * «Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:241» * «Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 1: Путь в никуда, часть 1» * «Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1» * «Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 2» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 13: Голубой урожай, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Тёмные времена 15: Голубой урожай, часть 3» * «Dark Times 17: Blue Harvest, Part 5» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта II: Улица теней» * * * * «Сила необузданная II» (роман) * «Закулисные игры» * «Звезда Смерти» * «Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1» * «Честь негодяев» * «Beyond the Rim» * * «X-wing: Проныра-лидер, часть 2» * «Люк Скайуокер и тени Миндора» * «Мечом и бичом» * «Путь уцелевшего» * «Эмиссар пустоты» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Путь судьбы» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Илезия» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Изгнание» * «Тысячелетний сокол» * «Судьба джедаев: Ответный удар» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие 49: Крайности, часть 2» * «Звёздные войны. Наследие: Война, часть 6» }} Появления в неканоничных материалах * «LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission» Источники * «Руководство по «Живой Силе»» * «Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary» * «Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion» * «Корусант и Центральные Миры» * «Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary» * «Миры Звёздных войн. Оригинальная трилогия» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * ''Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide'' * * «Beware the Dark Side» * «Звёздные войны: Полный иллюстрированный словарь» * «Полная антология рас» * * «Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook» * ''Scum and Villainy'' * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide» * «Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji» * «Иллюстрированный атлас» * «Галактика интриг» * * «The Written Word» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * «Руководство по игре Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Star Wars: The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary» * «Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, ситх-ученик» * «Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны» * «Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» * «Звёздные войны: Полное иллюстрированное руководство (обновлённое и расширенное)» * * «Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя» * «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Star Wars: Force Collection» * «Enter the Unknown» * «Suns of Fortune» * * * * * * * * «Твердыни сопротивления» }} Примечания и сноски Смотри также * Дуросы * Неймодианский брут * Неймодианский головной убор * Неймодианский оружейный батальон Внешние сылки * * Категория:Неймодианцы Категория:Расы (Н) Категория:Разумные млекопитающие Категория:Разумные расы Категория:Расы Колоний